theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Spudlo Tateroff
Spudlo Tateroff is a male human bounty hunter. During the clone wars, he was one of the best bounty hunters the galaxy had to offer. Because of this, he was hired for more dangerous missions than the average bounty hunter. Hunting the Hunters Spudlo Tateroff had been contacted by the Neimoidian Check Moid for a very important mission. This mission was to assassinate one of Check Moid's enemies, but it would not be easy. Spudlo couldn't turn down the mission as the payment for completing it was very high. Because of this, Spudlo assembled a team of some of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy. The eleven he hired included Turk Falso, Cad Bane, Shahan Alama, Sugi, Tuuk Din, Aurra Sing, Bossk, Xen Far, Embo, Hondo Ohnaka, and later Makk Ang. But after finding a holographic conversation between several hunters saying that they're scum, Spudlo knew that he must get rid of all of the scum in the group before they set out to complete their mission. In order to do this, Spudlo tells them to vote one bounty hunter off each day until all of the scum are gone. Unfortanetly, the bounty hunters weren't able to make a conviction for the first couple of days. Because of this, two loyal bounty hunters were dead by the third day. Spudlo was infuriated by this and some of the hunter's laziness really made him angry. But he knew that he had to set aside his anger in order to find the scum. By the fifth day, only two of the scum had been killed. Not only Spudlo, but also Check Moid's patience was thin, so Moid ordered that they be done finding the scum by day eight. The final scum, Tuuk Din, was convicted and killed by Spudlo on day seven, one day before the deadline. The remaining six bounty hunters, plus Spudlo, went on to complete Check Moid's mission. Being paid millions of credits each, many of the hunters never had to work again. They all then went their separate ways and used their credits to buy whatever they wanted. Spudlo is still alive and lives in a solid gold building. The Tale of Omega Two years had passed since Spudlo had to deal with the traitors. In that time, he had lossed his building, all of his money, and his leg. Spudlo was now desperate for money. Hearing that the Republic was hiring bounty hunters to help them plana a defensive against rapid Separatist attacks, Spudlo joined the Republic's group. But a week after the group had planned the defensive, things went from bad to worse for the Republic. Jedi master Yoda had concluded that some of the people in the group were traitors, so Spudlo was summoned back to help find the traitors. He did this with the help of jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos and Mandalorian Pre Vizsla. After the first day had passed, the jedi received a message from dark lord of the sith Darth Sidious that he wanted to know the location of the Omega Saber, a lightsaber that had the power to destroy and enslave the galaxy. Sidious offered to trade the location of the Omega Saber for the Republic's battle plans, but Yoda denied. Sidious then sent Dooku off to find the lightsaber. Knowing that the jedi must find it first, Yoda sent the group to find the Omega Saber before Dooku did. As the group, including, Spudlo, departed to find the weapon the next day, Yoda told them to look at old ties to their pasts. After two days of searching for the traitors on their ship, the Mashanator, the group had been attacked by a group of Separatist droids, lead by sith Zabraks Maul and Savage. Spudlo helped the group destroy the droids while Obi-Wan, Quinlan Vos, and Pre Vizsla took care of the sith. With the groups combined strength, they were able to repel the Separatist attack. The next day, the group had a lead on where the Omega Saber was. Two clones in the group, Beserker and Sparker, said that the exiled jedi Old Guy, who resided on the planet Zarbon, may had something to do with the Omega Saber. When the group arrived on Zarbon, they found a homing beacon placed by Old Guy, but it appeared that the Separatists had found him first. Suddenly, the group was attacked by a pack of Xenfex. After being chased by the Xenfex, and even cornered, they were all attacked by an even larger creature, a Gontor. Spudlo and the others took this chance to escape back to the Mashanator. On the Mashanator, Quinlan told the others that someone had a strange tablet on Zarbon with markings of a planet far in the outer rim. Obi-Wan told the group to head there, them thinking it was the location of the Omega Saber. The next day, the group arrived at the planet Omega 1, which was indeed the location of the Omega Saber. In order to open the door to the lightsaber, Sidious needed Old Guy, the heir to the creators of the Omega Saber. Confused by how the Separatists knew to capture Old Guy, Dooku reavealed that there was another traitors within their group. That traitors was Spudlo himself. Enraged by Spudlo's betrayl, Pre attacked Spudlo with his darksaber, but Spudlo was able to push him to the side. Sidious then ordered for the fighitng to stop and for Old Guy to open the door, which was soon opened. When Sidious retrieved the Omega Saber, he told Dooku to head back to the ship with Old Guy, Spudlo, and the droids. On their way back to the ship, Spudlo requested Dooku to fulfill his promise. Dooku turned Spudlo down and told him that he lied to him the whole time and that he was of no more use to him. Angered by this, Spudlo attacked Dooku with his sword. Dooku was able to parry these attacks as he cut Spudlo's sword in half. After doing this, he cut Spudlo's hand off and force pushed him into the cave wall. Dooku, the droids, and the captive Old Guy then left Spudlo to rot on Omega 1, allowing him to drown in his misery Future Spudlo will return sometime in the future. His motives for betraying his friends and more about him will be revaled too. Trivia During Hunting the Hunters, Potato used a regular clone head for Spudlo (even though it was never revealed). In The Tale of Omega he will have a different head because it will actually be shown for this game. Category:Characters Category:Potato related Category:Hunting the Hunters Category:The Tale of Omega